


Come On Get Higher

by taitofan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Established Relationship, Gay Robots, Hate to Love, M/M, Meditation, Pre-Poly, Present Tense, Robot/Human Relationships, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat hates Genji and hates mediation and most of all hates Zenyatta.</p><p>Except maybe he doesn't, as much as he doesn't want to admit it.</p><p>And maybe being forced to admit it is exactly what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Get Higher

It starts one beautiful afternoon, when there are no missions of any sort, and everyone in their ragtag little anti-Talon group is able to do whatever they please.  And with the better part of Junkrat’s impulse control off doing only god-knows-what, boredom quickly sets in.  When that happens, Junkrat defaults to his new favorite pastime since he and Roadhog allied with these people—annoy the omnic duo.

It’s no fun to mess with Bastion, but Junkrat has made it his personal mission in life to see the other two crack.  They’re too calm and collected to be real, he knows, because he’s come ridiculously close to seeing Genji lose his cool.  It doesn’t take much more than a few sly insinuations that Genji and his _master_ have a more intimate relationship than a typical teacher and pupil to do the trick.  While he doesn’t give a shit if they’re fucking—if robots even _can_ fuck, which he doesn’t know nor does he want to know—but it pisses Genji off, so he keeps it up.

But Zenyatta.  _Goddamn_ , Zenyatta.  Junkrat would give anything to see a crack in his tranquil demeanor.  Even when they’re on the battlefield, he always has it together.  It puts Junkrat in a right snit that he can’t seem to anger the monk, even when he tries the same tactics he does on Genji.  Zenyatta always just _smiles_ and says something _kind_ to Junkrat and it’s _sickening_.  Where the hell does he get off, being so nice when Junkrat is so obviously trying to bait him?  He hates it and he hates Zenyatta.

“Oi!  Lovebots!”  He finds them meditating under a few shady trees, and he snickers when he sees Genji’s posture tighten.  Maybe today, he thinks, will be the day Genji attacks him and he’ll have an excuse to blow him up.  “What’s wrong, mate?  Hit the nail on that shiny head of yours?”

He can almost feel the irritation coming from Genji’s body, but much to his disappointment, Zenyatta drops his meditative pose and places a hand on Genji’s shoulder.  It’s enough to calm Genji, and it would have been enough to convince Junkrat that their relationship isn’t exactly platonic, if he didn’t already assume that anyway.

“Good afternoon Jamison,” Zenyatta greets gently, having more compassion in his robotic tone than most humans Junkrat knows.  _Disgusting_.  “My star pupil and I were meditating.  Would you care to join us?”

It’s not the first time Zenyatta has made the offer, nor will it likely be the last.  Junkrat is ready to laugh in Zenyatta’s face—again, something that has happened in the past and will certainly happen again in the future—when Genji scoffs.

“Master, I believe you are wasting your time.”  Junkrat is loathe to agree with Genji, but the cyborg isn’t exactly wrong.  “He appears to be incapable of the focus it takes to meditate.”

…Maybe Genji still isn’t _wrong_ —he admits can’t stand waiting, and sitting around doing nothing sounds downright painful—but the blatant dismissal pisses Junkrat off more than anything has in, well, at least a week.  _Not capable_ , eh?  He’ll show Genji.

“Oh, shut it, ya’ scrapheap.  I can focus just fine!”  He sits down a respectable distance from the duo and maneuvers his prosthetic leg until he’s sitting more or less how he always sees them do it.  Zenyatta watches him, apparently approving, if his humming is any indication.  “See?  Already got this far!”

Genji shakes his head and goes back to his meditation without a word, though it doesn’t take a genius to know he doesn’t think Junkrat can last.  Junkrat ignores him and folds his arms the way Zenyatta does.  He then proceeds to ignore the realization that he watches these robots enough to know how to properly position himself, because it means nothing.  Fuck them, and fuck their shitty meditation.  He’s going to do this, and it means nothing except that he’ll show Genji just how wrong he is.

“Very good, Jamison.”  Zenyatta’s voice cuts through Junkrat’s thoughts, and he’s more than a bit surprised to see Zenyatta is now _very_ close to him, facing him dead on.  Stupid hovering omnics!  “Though good posture is only the beginning.  You must now let go of your frustration and clear your mind.  Do not fear if you cannot accomplish this on your first try.  It took Genji many attempts to achieve the proper state of mind for successful meditation.”

Junkrat almost snaps that he’s better than some robot and can do this just fucking peachy on his first try thank you very much, but in an amazing show of clarity, he realizes that insulting Zenyatta’s pupil—and _boyfriend_ —maybe isn’t going to win him any points.  If he really wants to show Genji where to stick it, he needs to do just as he’s instructed.

So he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

It’s hard not to think of anything.  Much harder than it sounds, Junkrat finds.  His mind races with thoughts and his body screams to get up and make something explode, but his desire to show up Genji makes him stay put and _try_.

It’s especially hard when he can sense Zenyatta still so close to him, but that little realization suddenly makes it much easier to stop thinking.

Junkrat isn’t sure how much times passes, but when he hears Genji rise, he opens his eyes and is shocked to see that the sun has moved enough in the sky to indicate it’s been at least an hour.  When was the last time he was able to stay still for that long?  He doesn’t know; even in his sleep, he tosses and turns.

“Excellent, Jamison!  You did very well!”  He looks up at Zenyatta, who is now hovering at the height he normally does, a three-seconds-away-from-sulking Genji at his side.  Perhaps the strangest thing about all of this is that Junkrat doesn’t even feel that smug about proving Genji wrong.  Well, he does feel rather superior at the moment, just not as much as he’d assumed he would be.  He mostly just feels… calm.  He _never_ feels calm.  “Would you care to join us again tomorrow?”

Junkrat looks at Zenyatta’s outstretched hand, offering him help up.  He almost refuses automatically, but something keeps him from answering right away.  God, why is the sun shining down on Zenyatta like that?  That fucking omnic looks like he’s _glowing_ , and it’s…

It’s…

It’s fucking _beautiful_ and _horrifying_ , and Junkrat scrambles to his feet on his own.  If Zenyatta is offended, he doesn’t show it, and Junkrat is terrified at the relief that knowledge brings him.

“M-maybe, maybe not,” he answers after a moment, laughing nervously; it’s more high-pitched than normal, which is saying something.  “I mean, I’m a busy man!  Things won’t blow up on their own you know!”

“That is fine,” Zenyatta assures him, and it’s still disgusting how caring and thoughtful this robot is.  He’s still a _robot_ and Junkrat is supposed to hate him. And he thought he did, but _god_.  What the hell is wrong with him? “But whenever you find the time and would care to join us, you will be welcome.”

Junkrat laughs again, muttering that he’ll think about it, before turning and getting as far away as he can, as quickly as he can.  He doesn’t care that it looks as if he’s escaping, and he completely ignores how his leg has fallen asleep and how moving so fast rather hurts.  He just needs to get away from Zenyatta and get some sense back in his life.  Maybe blow a few dozen things up.

 _Dammit_ , he thinks, thoughts of Zenyatta looking down at him not leaving his mind.  The realization that he’s looked at the monk enough in the recent past to know every detail of his robotic body hits him harder than any explosion.

He doesn’t hate Zenyatta.

 _Fuck_.


End file.
